


You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

by CutePricklyCactus18



Series: In Which Jason is a Half-Ghost AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a doting father, Gen, I forgot about that lol, Inspired by the character Ghost from the MCU, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason also kills the Joker here because fuck him too, Lmao fuck canons I'm just gonna pick and choose stuff I like, Metahuman Jason Todd, Nocturna's also here cuz I like her, Ra's Al Ghul is still bad but he kinda accepts Jason here, Sad Ending, The Lazarus Pit didn't messed Jason up that much, i still don't know how to tag, lmao my writings are cringe don't read them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePricklyCactus18/pseuds/CutePricklyCactus18
Summary: Normally, people usually link soulmates to a romantic relationship, but it's not always the case. There are all types of soulmates, just how there are all types of love. Even then, he never believed in soulmates in general. Who knew this scrappy child will change his mind. Jason's father wasn't around and when he was, he would torment him and his mother. Either way, he's fine being on his own and being fatherless, he doesn't need a father. Who knew this man who dresses up as a big bat will change his mind.And the fucking clown just had to strip that away from them.*An AU in which Jason dies but instead becoming the Red Hood, he's a half-ghost and becomes the Red Knight.*
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne-ish, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: In Which Jason is a Half-Ghost AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998751
Comments: 44
Kudos: 246





	You Knock Me Out, I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, after telling him about my idea: So...Jason becomes a half-ghost with ghost-like powers?  
> Me: Basically, yeah.  
> Friend: So...he's...Danny Phantom..?  
> Me: ...oh my God, he's Danny Phantom...
> 
> Huh....so I'm doing this. I don't know how this came to be, I was just lying on my bed trying to sleep when this idea came to me and I was like "...I had to write this before I forget" but I didn't and I decided to write a month later lol. I don't know if I'll continue this or not but I hoped you guys enjoyed this and sorry for any mistakes <3  
> (The Red Knight AU is heavily inspired by the MCU character Ava Starr AKA Ghost.)  
> DISCLAIMER HERE...Joker's death might be a little...*unflattering* AKA explicit to say the least.
> 
> **EDIT**: I don't know what happened but something went wrong with posting, so I basically had to delete it, rewrite the tags and repost it once again all the while my laptop acting very dumb, I am so upset :D IDK if the story went wrong but I swear if posting won't work I'm going to fight my laptop. Anyways, I'm going to sleep now, it's almost 7 in the morning and I stayed up all night :D

As he approaches his car, he stops just a foot away from it as he notices the obvious. Three of his tires are gone.

"I don't believe it..."

Bruce...wasn't sure what to really feel about someone stealing three of his tires off the batmobile. Annoyed? Amazed? A little bit of both? Regardless, it didn't stop the man to throw his head back and let out a laugh, something he'd never done in crime alley, let alone the anniversary of his parent's death. He has to hand it to them, though, it takes a _lot_ to steal the batmobile's tires. As he kneels to check it, the man responsible for it returned. Scratch that, not man. A...child, a literal _child_ , with a tire iron, is responsible for this.

"...whoops."

"Well...I see you've come back to finish the job." Bruce tells him all the while not able to stop the smile forming on his lip.

He takes a good look at the kid. He's very small, small enough that Bruce can't tell what's his age, no doubt malnourished. His dark hair is messy though what would consider as his bangs are partially curled. His skin is naturally beige and he has blue eyes, and he's wearing a red hoodie that seems a little too baggy and big on him. 

Standing up at full height, he continues in his Batman tone. "You're going to give me back my tires."

"Who said I took 'em?" The little boy retorts, hiding the tire iron behind his back.

"What else is the tire iron for?"

"This!" He hits the tire iron right at Bruce's abdomen. And he took off running, giggling as the Bat doubles over.

Okay, ouch. For a very tiny child, he has the strength of a lion and he won't lie, it impresses him. Once again, Bruce laughs, wincing a little at the pain. Who knew this day will change for not only Bruce Wayne but also the boy, Jason Todd. 

* * *

Eight and a half months. It's been eight and a half months and not even the first month has passed and Jason has Bruce _wrapped_ around his tiny finger. He doesn't know how it happened but frankly, he couldn't care less. If Jason wants to go to a museum, it's done. If Jason wants to go to a baseball game, it's done. Jason wants Bruce to take him to school? Done. Jason wants Bruce to not go to work so they can have quality time together? _Done_.

Ever since Jason came to his life, he suddenly sees the world a little more bright. It became brighter when Bruce adopted him. Living a domestic life and being a family man was never Bruce's style, never even crossed his mind once.

But then, Jason decided that he'll walk into his life in Crime Alley, and luckily he's staying. He's not sure if he'll get used to the manor being a little too silent if Jason isn't around, be it telling the man about things he learned in school or about a book or anything. And he's not the only one as well. Jason is Alfred's little helper with basically everything, from cleaning to cooking to just having someone to talk to, and not only that but Alfred earned a reading buddy.

Now, every gala, every social gathering, every occasion, if Bruce is ever given the chance to, he will always present Jason to everyone, with the biggest prideful expression anyone has ever seen, with an expression that screams "look at him, look at him! This is my son! Look at my son!" and no one will ever point that out to the two of them, and it wasn't long until he actually says it.

"Have you met my son, Jason?"

"This is my son, Jason."

"My son, Jason."

He says that all the while as the same boy stands behind him, having a scowl on his face, not to what Bruce said, never to what Bruce said, but at all the attention he gets from everyone else, though he never did like the attention from any other adults other than Bruce or Alfred. It also wasn't long until Jason said it as well.

_Not as Jason Todd-Wayne._

"That's my dad, Batman." He tells the crook as he lands a kick on his face.

"By the way, Batman's my pops!" Jason whispers to a few cops while Commissioner Gordan and Batman talked.

"Hey, that's my dad!" Jason shouts as he gets the jump on Riddler before the villain can strike Batman while he was busy with the other crooks.

"Just a reminder," Jason pops his head out of Batman's cape, interrupting the Bat and Gordan's conversation, "he's my dad," then proceed to move his head back into the cape. This earns a small chortle and a smile from Bruce. His smile grew more as Jason pops his head once again to smile back at him. 

* * *

Nine months. It's been nine months and Jason will never admit he's a "papa's boy" as the public calls it. Nope, no way, _never_ , it's not true at all. Jason already has a father even though he was a shit of a father and was hardly around. When Jason first started living with Bruce and Alfred, he didn't trust _any_ of them, not even once. And you can't blame him, right? He's been living in the street since he was eight years old and during the majority of that time, he didn't trust any adult he'd encountered, with the exception of a _few_. He didn't have any sleep that first night, he tries not to flinch whenever Bruce ruffles his hair or cringe when he pats/squeezes his shoulders or simply tense around him in general. Frankly, he wouldn't even be surprised if the man noticed it.

That being said, he still questions why he feels his chest warms when he learned that Bruce adopted him, whenever Bruce calls him his son, whenever he sees the pride and adoration in the man's eyes, or when it brightens up even more when Jason begins to call him his dad to the criminals, even though no one can really know with the cowl on. He started calling him dad to get him back for calling him his son to practically every people they meet, however, the more he did it, the more he felt that it's right.

It took the first month for him to feel less anxious, another month to feel safe around Alfred, then Bruce after a few weeks, and it took about a couple more weeks for Jason to finally reciprocate any sort of affection. And when that happened, Bruce was absolutely _ecstatic_. But even with all that happening, he will never say he is a "papa's boy", never. He doesn't want to admit to anything that says he's Bruce's.

He won't confess that he's...scared. Scared that the moment he admits it, Bruce will turn around and becomes another _Willis Todd_. That is something Jason fear of. He fears that this is all just an act, to let Jason's guard down. And Jason knows that Bruce knows too, to some extent. Jason's father wasn't around and when he was, he would torment him and his mother. Either way, he's fine being on his own and being fatherless, he doesn't need a father.

Jason glances at Bruce, who was sitting from the opposite side, sitting on his favorite armchair while Jason sits on the end of the sofa reading a book, far from him. Maybe...he's a _little_ too far. Quietly huffing to himself, he ever so slightly begins to move towards the other end of the sofa, not once taking his eyes off of the book despite not focusing on the words. He stops when he finally made it to the other side but still didn't take his eyes off the book, now just glaring at it, his face is possibly red, his shoulders tense. 

Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up, don't—

Jason looks up at Bruce once again. Dammit.

Bruce was still looking at his work but he has a small knowing smile on his face, and Jason shoves the book closer to his face when he heard a barely audible laugh from him. Jason knows he's waiting, waiting for the answer, the explanation. And goddamn he's thankful that Bruce is a patient man to him. It took him about twenty minutes before he finally spoke up.

"My father was never around," he said quietly as if that statement alone had answered all the questions. And it did.

Because Bruce responded, "my father wasn't around. My father _couldn't_ be around and neither did my mother." The two stay a little quiet for five minutes and forty-five seconds when he continues. "But I swear, Jay, I'll be around for you—" Jason feels a lump in his throat. "—And I'll do whatever it takes, and I won't lie, I know that I'll make so many mistakes, but believe me, I'll be around for you."

"...okay."

And right then and there, Jason didn't feel scared anymore. He's still won't admit he's a "papa's boy" but he's not scared anymore.

Jason's father wasn't around and when he was, he would torment him and his mother. Either way, he's fine being on his own and being fatherless, he doesn't need a father. Who knew this man who dresses up as a big bat will change his mind. 

* * *

Bruce wakes up with a groan. Opening his eyes, the ceiling of his room greets him. He lays there for a second, trying to remember how he got here. They were on patrol, they were stopping a drug trade, and a few men got some lucky hits on him, but one, in particular, manages to get a good hit right at the back of his head. He was just fine for a bit until they went back to the batmobile, where he blacked out. He presumed Jason called Alfred and informed on what happened. Bruce must've scared the poor boy. With that in mind, he becomes more aware of his surroundings, turning to his right to see his boy currently trying to stay awake in the armchair, unsurprised that it's closer to the bed. Jason has his knees pulled up close to his chest, hidden inside his big red hoodie. He's looking at him and Bruce smiles. His son. _His son_. His sweet little Jason. Every time he sees Jason, pride swells up in him...no, no... _Pride_ is not the word he's looking for; there's so much more inside of him now that Jason's here.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How's your head?"

"Had worse. Sorry, if I scared you, Jay."

Jason smiles, and Bruce feels himself fall apart just a little. How did he get so lucky? "Only for a minute...knew you'd be fine."

"How long were you awake?"

He shrugs. The little ( _He scoffs, clearly embarrassed, "I'm not little." But he'll always be little to Bruce_ ) boy snuggles a little closer to the red hoodie.

"Always been used to stay awake late," Jason tells him but said nothing else. Nevertheless, Bruce understands the meaning behind it. He was used to staying awake to watch over his mother and it continues when he stays awake for him.

He kept looking at Jason as he resumes on snuggling close to the hoodie.

"You know," Bruce clears his throat, "I always wondered about that hoodie of yours. Alfred and I bought you clothes, including hoodies that are your size, some that are also red, and yet you still wear the red hoodie that's too baggy on you."

Jason blinks at him, his body still for a second, brows furrowing upwards, staying quiet. Bruce thought he wouldn't give him an answer until his son spoke up.

"...was my mom's...gift from a neighbor, too big on her too..."

...oh. _Oh_. Bruce's eyes soften. He pulls his hand out of the blanket and reaches out to Jason who took it.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

He shrugs once again, looking at him sleepily, "you asked, I answered..." Bruce hums. The two stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence, just knowing the other is still there by their breathing and linked hands when Jason speaks once more, "she then gave it to me later...y'know, when she gave it to me, we were talking about the concept of soulmates, whether they're real or not, whether I'll ever have on or not but I always thought it was creepy. Pretty weird, huh?"

"...no. It's not weird at all," he replies. "My mother also told me about it."

"She did?"

Bruce nods. "She told me all types of soulmates that I will meet late in life. Never believed in it, though."

Normally, people usually link soulmates to a romantic relationship, but it's not always the case, according to his mother. She once told Bruce about it when he was seven years old while he was getting ready for bed, about how there were all types of soulmates other than romance, like platonic soulmates, companion soulmates, and familial soulmates, how he will one day meet one. Bruce also thought it was creepy, too, and didn't believe in it.

Bruce looks at Jason and smiles as his son tries to keep his eyes open but failing. He scoots back a little. "I think we both need some sleep, son." Jason didn't try to fight back as he flops on the bed, letting the man ruffle his hair and within seconds, he's out cold.

Normally, people usually link soulmates to a romantic relationship, but it's not always the case. There are all types of soulmates, just how there are all types of love. That's what his mother told him once. Even then, he never believed in soulmates in general. Who knew this scrappy child will change his mind. 

* * *

Bruce sighs as he takes a look at what was in front of him. A tire is _gone_ from the batmobile and he already knows who's the suspect is, the same one who always does this when they have an argument, just to get back at him. And he knows where to find him. The same place he always goes to when he's upset.

"I, I didn't mean to but I _had_ to take him down. It was either that or the girl would've been taken away," Jason vents to the two people who always listens to his ventings, not once interrupting him until he's done. He stops, takes a deep breath, held it, then lets it out. "You'd understand, right?"

The graves of Martha and Thomas Wayne didn't say anything but Jason still knows what they would possibly say.

"He was just _overreacting_! It wasn't that big of a deal! I'm fine!"

Just then, Jason feels a familiar presence behind him. He didn't turn around, he didn't need to guess who it was.

"Jason."

"..."

" _Jason_ ," Bruce said in a more firm tone.

"...Thomas, can you _please_ tell Bruce I don't want to talk to him," he retorts, still not looking back. Yes, he's going to play that game.

No surprise that Bruce knows how to play too.

"Dad, can you please tell Jason that I'm fine with him not talking to me, but he needs to put my tire back."

Jason clutches at the tire iron he brought wit him. "Martha, please tell your son that I'll put it back once he realizes that he was _overreacting_ during the patrol."

Oh ho, yes. He's bringing Martha into this. Still, Bruce won't back down.

"Mom, please remind my son that he was reckless during the patrol."

"Can you please remind him that there was a _little girl_ there? How if I didn't do anything, she would've gotten hurt, would've been taken away. So, I had to do what I thought would be the _best_ solution, which it was."

"Your best solution almost got you killed, Jason." His son didn't respond. "Mom, please explain to Jason that his solution almost got him killed."

"Tell Bruce that I'd rathered that than her getting kill!"

Jason immediately regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. Jason tensed and he knows so did Bruce, as he hears hushed stutters. The two stayed silent for a long time before Jason spoke.

"...Thomas, can you please tell Bruce that I didn't mean it," his voice was soft and quiet, sulking closer to the ground.

"..."

"..."

Jason hears footsteps getting closer to him and hear rather than see Bruce kneeling near him.

"Mom, Dad, please tell Jason that I know. Please tell Jason that I'm proud that he put the girl's safety first, it's really noble and honorable. Tell him that I'm sorry and that I may have overreacted just a _little_ bit, only because I was scared...but also tell him that he should've regarded his own safety as well, not toss it away. And please tell him that it's not wrong nor is it a crime for a father to worry about his son's wellbeing."

"...can you tell him I'm sorry for scaring him?" Jason leans back against Bruce, now using him as some sort of pillow. Instantly, Bruce puts his hand on the top of his head.

"Please tell my son that it's alright," Bruce feels him relax against him. Looks like the game is done. "Come on, son. Let's go home."

"Okay," as they stood up, both walking towards the exit, Jason glances back at the gravestones. "By the way, thanks for listening." 

With that, he follows Bruce. 

* * *

Jason sighs once again. He and Bruce had just got into another argument about him being reckless, again. In all honesty, he wasn't, it was Bruce overreacting, _again_. And he wasn't even being reckless at all! Like, sure, some guys got a few hits on him, but he _managed_. Besides, the hostages were at risk if Jason didn't stop the gunman right then and there. He didn't go to Thomas and Martha, feeling they probably needed one night of him not ranting. He's currently on some random rooftop, basically glaring at nothing. It's been a year now, being Robin. A year being—

_Click_.

Jason narrows his eyes at the sound, suddenly feeling on edge but doesn't feel like he's in danger. It sounds like a...camera.

_Click_.

_Click_.

Is...is someone taking a picture of him?! Creepy!

Jason closes his eyes, focusing. Where is that sound coming from? As the clicking continues, Jason kept concentrating on the location of the sound. It's on his far left, definitely on the ground level. However, the clicking stops, and another noise caught his attention. A shout. Snapping his eyes back open, he stood up, looking towards his left. There's a man, dressed in all black, pulling a child away to a nearby van. A boy, who seems a few years younger than Jason himself... is fighting back. The kid went ahead to bite his hand, in which the man lets go of his wrist and raises the bitten hand, ready to strike him. Without hesitation, Jason jumps off the rooftop, feet landing right on the man's shoulders. Rolling and standing back up, Jason turns around to check on the boy. He was looking at only him with a surprise but also amazed expression.

He's very thin and small, his red sweater making the illusion that he's thinner, looks to be nine or ten-years-old at most. He has short black hair, messy from the little scuffle, blue eyes with tears threatening to fall, and...and he's clutching a camera close to his chest. Jason stares at this little boy. _This_ is who was taking pictures of him?! This child?! He glances back at the man who was still in dazed at what just happened, the teeth mark on his hand was visible to Jason.

"Nice one," he compliments the boy, turning back at him with a smile, "are you okay?"

Right then and there, the little boy's bottom lip begins to wobble and he lunges at Jason, wrapping his arms around him. Instantly, Jason wraps his own arms around the kid, comforting him.

"How about we get you home, huh?"

He feels the boy nodding vigorously. As the boy went to grab Jason's hand, the older boy heard banging noises coming from the van, _lots_ of suspicious banging noises. Pulling the boy along with him, he approaches the van, opening the door, revealing about six or seven children, mouth covered and hands tied behind their back. They were using their legs to grab their attention. Slowly, Jason turns back to the man, who was slowly getting up.

"Batman," Jason comms, glaring at the guy, "I stopped a creep near Jasmine and Co. from taking a kid. There's more in his van." Once he's done, he looks over to the boy next to him, pulling him to where the kids are and turning him around. "Mind helping them, kid? I gotta deal with him."

With that, Jason puts his attention back at the creep, cracking his knuckles and ready to give him an ass-kicking of a lifetime.

After Jason was done tying the guy upside down to the bottom part of a fire escape ladder, and after he told the kids to stay where they are until Batman or the GCPD arrives, Jason takes the boy, who's name is Timothy as Jason learned, back to his home as he was pleading, something about how his childcarer would murder him if she finds out he's gone. So, here he is, hand in hand with the little boy, walking to his house.

At first, Timothy was anxious and on edge until Jason begin to try to have a conversation. Almost like something switch and he's like the happiest person in the world. So, for some time, the little boy has been going out to take pictures of Batman and Robin. Of course, it shocks Jason that this tiny little child is going out and about, trying to take pictures of them, without any of them noticing or even thinking about the dangers that could happen to him, like tonight, but the boy doesn't listen, insisting he's a smart cookie.

"There!"

"That's your room?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alrighty, then."

Timothy was pulling him away from the front and more towards the other side, essentially trespassing the kid's house. Jason had to use his grappling gun, Timothy had to hold on to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him like an octopus, no doubt probably enjoying it. Easily, Jason opened the window, and let the boy enter his room.

"U-um," Timothy fiddles with his camera, "thanks! You were, you were awesome back there!"

Jason smiles when an idea pops into his head.

"Hey, can I see that camera of yours?" Timothy seems to hesitate for a second before lending it to Jason. Turning it on, Jason leans closer to Timothy as he moves the camera a little higher. Timothy quickly becomes aware of what he was doing and gets a little more closer to him. "Say cheese."

After the flash blinds them for a moment, Jason checks the picture. Their heads almost touch, Jason grinning and Timothy looking like he just earned a lifetime supply of gummy worms. Jason held it to him only to pull it away as Timothy's hand almost grabs it.

"I know I can't stop you, but promise me you'll be extra careful," as Timothy nods, Jason smiles at him and gives him his camera, "and remember, this will be our little secret."

With that, Jason jumps out of the window, earning a "Woah!" from Timothy. He's halfway from his house, stopping at a random rooftop, turning back to the direction of the boy's house, grinning. This...was an interesting night, to say the least. He has interesting nights before but this one is something else. Honestly, he's not sure if it can get any weirder.

Almost on cue, Jason felt like he was being watched. Quickly, he went on battle stance, glancing around to see where it's coming. He swears if it's another kid with a camera doing this, he's going to flip his shit. Then, he found it. Okay, not it but her. He won't lie, he thought he was seeing a ghost. She was pale, like deathly pale. She has long wavy black hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a black dress and black heels to match with it, along with some jewelry. And she's giving Jason a look that Jason can't quite describe. Something...close to fond.

"Uh...hi?"

...so this night just got weirder. 

* * *

Bruce is not jealous. He's not. Nope, not jealous at all. Bruce doesn't get jealous, he just _doesn't_. If Jason wants to associate with a _random woman_ who just appeared out of nowhere, who walked into Jason's life, and suddenly becomes some sort of mother role to _his_ son, then it's fine, it's perfectly fine with him, Jason has every right to have some familial relationship...wait, no. It's _not_ fine, is it? Why is this random lady _interested_ in Jason, what does she want with _his_ son? Nonetheless, he's not jealous, he's just worried like every father should be to their children. He's not jealous, he's just...he's a _little_ upset that his Jason is connecting with some stranger he met in a matter of months.

He's _not_ jealous, no matter how much Alfred is insinuating it...

_But why does Jason seem to take a liking to her?_

"And then Natalia showed me a bunch of tiny star constellation some people always missed. It was so cool! I've never seen so many stars, B-man!" Jason was rambling on during patrol.

"Oh, I'm sure it was great, son."

"It was," Jason says through laughter. "You should've been there."

Bruce grunts, "maybe next time."

He's not jealous, he's not jealous, he's not jealous, he's not jealous—

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Jay—" Don't ask, don't ask— "What...draw you to her?"

Damn it.

"Why? 'you jealous of her?"

"I'm _not_ jealous," Bruce retort, no doubt having a sour expression on his face despite the cowl.

"That's not what Alfie was telling me," Jason looks at him.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Jason huffs but steps closer to Bruce. "Did you know that Natalia was an orphan as well?"

"What?" Bruce was thrown off by that. "No, no I haven't."

"Well, she was. She was on the street when she was nine-years-old and when she was twelve, she was taken in by a guy named Charles Knight."

"Charles Knight? As in the gangster Charles Knight?"

"Yeah," Jason confirms, "but she never knew about his criminal activities until she was older when he died." Bruce hums, a sign for Jason to continue, "What drew me to her? Well, we had a lot in common. We were both orphans, cast aside back then, only for some guy who saw something within us, some fire within us..." he smiles, "only for some rich guy to adopt some street orphans."

Bruce exhales out a laugh, ruffling his hair, causing his son to let out his own laugh.

"When she first met me, I guess she saw right through me. So after everything, you can't really _blame_ me that I see her as a mother figure."

"Huh."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're getting jealous, again!"

"I'm not... Just... Do you call her..."

"Mom? Yeah, I do. She calls me her son, too—don't give me that look, B!" He let out a laugh. "I can't help it! She's like a mom to me just as much as you are my pop."

Bruce felt his chest warm and his smile grew a little more.

"Is that right?"

"Yup!"

"Just as much as I'm your 'pop', Jay?"

"Yeah, duh! You're my pop, ya jealous dummy!"

The warmth in his chest blossom more. He still won't say he's jealous. 

"Hey, there's Natalia! I'm going to talk to her for a sec."

Not. Jealous. At. All. 

* * *

The manor is dark, very dark. Jason has been in his room for days now. The only time he goes out is when Alfred tells him to eat or when it's time for patrol and even then, Jason would hardly talk at all unless it's absolutely necessary. Bruce is worried but he can understand, he's probably the only person around who understands this more than anyone. His...his _mother_ did...

Night-Slayer, Anton Knight, had successfully kill Natalia. He and Jason were on the race against time, trying to save Natalia, trying to stop Knight. Jason thought he made it in time but by the time he landed near the window, there he sees the Night-Slayer stabbing his mother, Natalia falling to her knees, and the Night-Slayer pulls back the knife, ready to stab her again. Jason quickly jumps down to stop him, jumping on him as he kicks the knife away from his hand. Night-Slayer then grabs Jason and threw him, the latter slamming to a wall. Seeing her son's life in danger, it gave her the strength to fight back, despite her wound. She was close to beating him when all of a sudden he gets the upper hand, grabbing her by the hair, declaring his love for her, and slam the knife to her once again, only for Bruce to jump in, pushing Natalia away, the Night-Slayer stabbing him in the abdomen instead. Jason tries to help him as well but Bruce tells him to take care of Natalia first. And while he was fighting Night-Slayer, Jason took his mother away, to her hot air balloon. And there, he says his last goodbye to his mother.

Jason hasn't been the same.

"Jay?"

...

"Jason."

...

Bruce knocks on his door. Still nothing. Bruce checks the door, surprised to see that it's unlocked. Jason _always_ locks his door, even now when he knows he's safe here. Slowly, he opens his door, only for his heart to sink to his stomach when he doesn't see Jason in his room. What he does see is his son's window open. He rushes towards it, looking down first to see any sign of him, then as if he can sense it, he looks up. Letting out a sigh, Bruce begins to climb up.

There, he sees Jason, lying on his back on the roof, wearing his red hoodie, his mother's hoodie, looking at the stars. He didn't seem to notice Bruce at all as he carefully walks towards him.

"You know this is pretty dangerous, right?"

Jason just shrugs.

"Can I join you?"

Another shrug.

Bruce sighs but still sits next to Jason, nonetheless, noticing the tears stains on his son's cheeks however says nothing. They both stayed silent for five minutes, just looking at the stars.

Bruce glances at Jason before looking up, "...where's Gemini?" He knows where it is, but right now his focus is on his son.

"..."

"..."

"...over there." Jason points to where Gemini is. "You see those two bright stars close together? Follow the less bright stars below them and notice the little bright star and there. There's Gemini... You see it?"

"Yeah... What about Cancer?"

"It's over there," he points at to where it is, "You notice the lone bright star? You just..."

Jason continues to point out which constellation is where. Bruce does nothing but asks and listens to him. It continued on for a while, just Bruce asking and Jason telling him.

"...she told me all about the stars."

"I'm not surprised, she taught you well."

"Yeah, she, uh, she did."

"...I am so sorry, Jay."

"..."

"No child should have gone through that." Again, he should know more than anyone.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." His son's breath hitched.

Bruce's eyes soften.

"Wouldn't be the first time...losing a mother," the second part of his sentence, Jason's normal voice slowly turns into a whisper before he turns his face away from Bruce, lifting his right arm to his face, hiding it. His shoulders begin to shake.

"Oh, no, no, no, Jay, please, none of that," Bruce says softly, "don't disappear on me. It's okay to cry, son."

Jason apologizes in a sobbing voice before swiftly sitting up. He leans against Bruce's side, who wraps his arm around him in comfort, crying and wiping his tears.

"I'm a, 'm sorry."

"N, no, I— _sweetheart_ —" Jason sobbed a little harder at the endearment, clutching closer to him, and it breaks Bruce's heart to see him like this. "There is no need for you to apologize. Shh, I know, I know, son. You took care of your mother, you stopped Knight, you did everything right, Jay."

"M, mom..."

"Shh."

Jason only presses closer to Bruce. "Pa..."

Bruce's heart breaks even more for him and he holds his son closer to him. His son. His little boy, his sweet little Jason.

"Please don't leave me."

Bruce suddenly tense, tears well up in his eyes, and he squeezes his son's shoulder and he hugs him tight.

"I _promise_ , Jay, I swear that I'll be around for you." 

* * *

"What hurts more? A..?"

Hit.

"Or B?"

Hit.

"Forehand?"

Hit.

"Or backhand?"

_Hit_. 

* * *

He didn't make it.

He didn't make it.

_He. Didn't. Make it._

He ran out of time.

Bruce first found Jason's biological mother, telling him that his son ( _his son, his_ ) was a good man, that he protected her in the end. Then and there, the woman died and Bruce continues to search for his son, his son.

_Where? Where!? Find your little boy, Bruce! Find Jason! Nothing matters but your son!_

_Where!? Where!? Where!? Where is he!?_

There, he sees him! He sees his little Jay. _Sweet, tire-stealing, life-changer, happy little Jason._

"Jason!" Bruce rushes to his side, he checks his pulse. It's there, only faint, but it's there. His voice cracks, "Jay, oh God. Oh, _Jay_."

Suddenly, Jason's body twitches and he slowly opens his distant blue eyes ( _which should be bright, Jason's eyes have always been bright_ ), looking up at Bruce. He smiles at him.

"Jay..!"

"Pa...Dad..." Jason coughs out, wheezing, blood coming out his mouth, and yet he still smiles. "I did it, Dad...I saved her, my..."

"I know, I know, shh, Jay, shh, you did everything just fine."

"And...a, and I held my...my head up h, high..."

"I know, Jay, shh."

"Eve...even before...we got to-to one—"

"Shh..."

"I pro...protected her...from, from the...the blast—"

"I know, Jay!" Bruce's tears by now are streaming down his face. "Just, just save your strength and stay _alive_."

There Jason shakes his head quickly, weakly grazing at Bruce's arm and his other hand at his chest to get his attention (as if he wasn't already paying attention).

"Pa...Dad...I'm so...so sorry for...for-forgetting what...you t, taught me..."

_...tell him that he should've regarded his own safety as well, not toss it away. Tell him that it's not wrong nor is it a crime for a father to worry about his son's wellbeing..._

"Oh, _my son_!" By now, Bruce became a sobbing mess, trying to wipe away Jason's tears and blood from his face, trying to wipe away the dirt that clings to him. "Just stay alive, son, just stay alive! Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Bru...Dad..."

"Just, just stay alive, just stay alive, Jay...Jason? ...son?"

Jason's body stiffened, feeling heavy. 

* * *

His world is dark. Everything in his life is now dark, dull. Jason brought light to his world, and now his light is _gone_ and his world is dark. He doesn't remember the last time he slept, he doesn't remember what day it is. He doesn't know what day it is, or month, or, hell, even year. As far as he knows it could have been eighteen hours. He just stays in the cave, looking at the...at the...

Bruce buries his face in his hand and begins to weep, slowly rocking back and forth. His other hand clutching Jason's red hoodie, holding it close to him.

His son is gone. The little boy who knocks Bruce out and who makes him fall apart is _gone_. His little boy is _dead_. His sweet little Jason is dead. 

* * *

His world is dark. Literally. It's dark, it's silent, it's the definition of nothingness. It's lonely. He's lonely. But then, his body jerked. His body shouldn't be moving at all, not that he knows at all. Suddenly, his heart is beating and he gasps for life, opening his eyes. It's...still dark. He doesn't know where he is. The boy lifts his hand up only for it to touch something solid. Lifting his other hand and moving around, he lightly bangs it, then tries to push it, only for it to not budge. He pushes it harder. It still doesn't budge. He starts to move around, trying to feel everything including what he's wearing which was a suit, trying to know where he is. Then, he came into a realization that he's in a _coffin_.

And came into a more realization is that he is buried.

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

He's...he's stuck in here. The boy begins pounding on the coffin, screaming out for help, screaming out for a name he remembers. He's screaming for his father. The boy begins to hyperventilate. He needs to get out of there or else he's going to die. He continues on pounding against the coffin which then switches from pounding to full-on punching when suddenly, his hand went _through_ the coffin... What? He pulls his hand back, checking it to see if it's still there and well before reaching out to see if it'll go through it again only to touch solid once again. He stops. Now's not the time. He needs to get out of the coffin. If he doesn't he'll die, so think, think, _think_.

Dig.

He needs to start digging. Checking around his suit once more, he pulls out the belt around, taking out the buckle. And he begins to dig, using the buckle and his nails to start _clawing his way out because his life fucking depended on it_. Occasionally, his hand will phase through the dirt, but he doesn't stop, he doesn't focus on it. If he stops, if he loses focus, he might not make it. And he can't do that. Soon, his right hand touched the wet surface. He pulls himself out, taking deep breaths as he did. Pulling out his other hand he hauls himself out of the coffin and dirt, looking back to see the gravestone. It reads " _HERE LIES JASON TODD-WAYNE_ ".

Jason Todd-Wayne.

The little boy who clawed his way to the surface is named Jason Todd-Wayne.

Jason looks down at his hands, one that was still holding his belt buckle for dear life while the other was bleeding from the fingertips, both shaking. _And they're disappearing and reappearing right in front of him._ Like he's phasing from the world...

"He...help..." Jason rasps out, "plea...please...someone...Dad..."

He stands up, ignoring all the pain in his body, and walks towards the entrance. As of now, he's walking around, pleading for his father, for anyone, to come and help him, save him.

"Please...somebody..."

"Jason..?"

The boy looks up, seeing a woman. She had dark hair, some almost covering her left eye, she's wearing dark clothing, she's around 5'8'' to 10'' and her green eyes are looking at him in shock and disbelief.

"Please..." Jason shuffles to her, in which she approaches him closer. "Help..."

"Come he—"

Just as the woman is close, Jason falls forward. As she opens her arms to him, he _phases through_ her, landing on the ground hard. The woman recoils back, her eyes widening from what she just witnessed. She stares as the boy is basically flickering visible to invisible right in front of her. Then it stops, and she bends down and carefully picks him up.

"Do not worry, I'm here, Jason." 

* * *

Alfred tells him he needs help. Dick tells him he needs help. Tim Drake tells him he needs help. He tells him Batman needs a _Robin_. And he listens to them. He's slowly recovering, he's slowly getting better. Slowly. It's kind of hard when the stares at the case, or see Tim in a Robin outfit. Whenever he sees Tim, he sees Jason, even though the two of them are very different, and it kind of hurts. No, not "kind of", it hurts a _lot_. And Tim knows it, but he thankfully doesn't say anything.

Bruce also catches Tim looking at the case, too, thinking. He knows Tim looks up to Jason, just as much as he looks up to Dick. One night Bruce found him in front of the case. There, he told him the story of Jason saving him. How he was taking pictures of Jason when a creepy guy out of nowhere grabbed him, dragging him to where his van was. That's when Jason came in, jumping on the man and saving him, along with other children who were in the van. Tim tells Bruce how Jason took him home, he then told him about the picture Jason took of the two of them. He told Bruce about the promise of being more careful, about the " _this will be our little secret_ ".

Jason met Tim? Before he..? Jason took a photo with Tim? Jason knew Tim was stalking them? Wait...that night... It was the same night Jason met Natalia Knight if he recalls. Needless to say, Bruce was surprised by what he just learned.

"I still have it, you know," says Tim. "The photo. I printed it, and kept it close."

"Where is it now?"

"In my room, hidden between books. I can make a copy for you, too. If you want."

Bruce swallows the lump in his throat, staring at Jason's Robin suit alongside Tim. He rests his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I would really like that."

"Sometimes, I wonder... What would Jason think if he learns that the kid he saved is now Robin."

"Flabbergasted, I'm sure." Bruce pauses. "But I know he would be proud too."

"You think so?"

"I know so." 

* * *

He's been here for some time now. They're watching him, they're prodding him with equipment, to see what is wrong with him. Sometimes, the equipment phases through him as he drifts in and out through the visible eye, his body occasionally flickering through space. He hates this, he hates everything about this. Them experimenting on him, trying to learn about how he's doing this and the fact that he's like this, like a damn ghost. To be frank, it hurts him but at the same time it doesn't, so it's just this weird cycle of being in pain and the pain dissipating. He's being watched, specifically by two _familiar_ people. The woman who took him here ( _Talia, her name is Talia_ ) and a man, way older than her, he appears. They're family, he thinks. They look like a family, like a father and his child. Just thinking that makes his heart _hurt_ so much.

They're arguing, the two, or that's what Jason sees it. It seems that they're arguing about him for whatever reason, which ends with the man reluctantly agreeing to whatever she told him. Jason doesn't understand, he doesn't understand anything that's happening. After that, Jason was getting taken away by Talia. He allows it, out of all of them, she's the kindest. She brought him into a room she always takes him, her room. She pulls him to her bed, letting him sit as she left to another room, coming back with a child, who looks to be six-year-old, hand in hand. Straight away, Jason held his arms out, the little kid rushes towards to him. The child calls Jason something in a different language (brother, he thinks) as he bounces him, letting out small giggles.

Jason's lip curls up into a little smile, not noticing Talia watching the two of them. He doesn't know why but he feels some sort of link with this child. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he's the only child in this place, maybe it has to do with the fact when the child looks at him there's trust in his eyes, or maybe it has to do with the fact that the six-year-old has a very, very familiar...face... Something so familiar...so...

"Jason?" He hears Talia. "Jason, dear, are you alright?"

Tears are falling from his face, some landing on the child's forehead, earning a confused look from him. Jason didn't even realize he started crying until he notices his breath hitch before he outright started bawling quietly and proceed to hold the child close to him, hugging him. The child was even more confused for the crying but doesn't seem to mind at the hugging at all, returning one as well. Talia walks over to the two of them and wraps her arms around them, resting her head on top of Jason's. He leans against her, letting her comfort him. 

"Shh, I know, I know. Shh."

He may hate this, being experimented on and being a damn ghost, but he's not alone tonight. 

* * *

Sometimes, it hurts Bruce to look at the others. It hurts to see them together, without Jason being here, knowing Jason would have gotten along with each of them. Bruce knows Jason would have gotten along with Stephanie, no doubt. He knows he would have gotten along with Cassandra, as well. And he knows he would have gotten along with Tim, especially knowing it's the same person he saved and took a picture with him. Bruce can see it, he can see all of it.

He can see him and Stephanie talking, talking about their childhood, understanding one another, connecting with one another when it came to their mother, and having a " _shit of a father_ " as Jason would say. He can see the two of them joking around, having fun with one another, snickering when it came to Bruce and his rules, he can see Jason telling him to " _get off her back_ " when it comes to Stephanie not listening and vise versa, he can see them "kicking criminal's ass" as they say.

Bruce can see Jason and Cassandra bonding, he can see him reading books to her, telling her about the characters and the stories. He can see Jason helping Cassandra with reading and pronouncing words, and telling her it's alright if she doesn't want to talk, he can see Jason teaching her ASL. He can see Jason and Cassandra fighting side by side, he can see them having each other's back and having fun with it, he can see them forming their own language, body or words, where only the two of them understand.

He can see Jason and Tim, having inside jokes about the night they met. He can see them discussing a case, he can see Jason praising Tim whenever he discovers something or takes more pictures that include everyone, he can see Jason play games with Tim despite not being that much of a fan of games, he can see Jason tease Tim to the point the poor boy is red in the face. He can see Jason making sure Tim doesn't get hurt, making sure he's okay before, during, and after patrol.

He can see Jason with them, talking along with the three, or simply stand near them, listening to what Stephanie and Tim are debating/arguing about as he and Cass glance at each other from time to time, or just being _here_.

Bruce can see Jason leaning against him as he types from the Batcomputer, casually commenting about whatever they're looking at. He can see Jason trying to jump on his back to distract him from being such a "grumpy pants", he can see Jason saying jokes so he can see if he can crack a smile from Bruce ( _he will, he always succeeds_ ). He can see Jason reading next to him, just liking his company, he can see Jason practicing and training, and when he tried a move that was incredible and a bit tough, he grins back at him and asks if he saw it. He can see Jason just happy being here, with Bruce, with Tim, with Cass, with Steph, with _everyone_.

"Bruce?" The man snaps out of his thought, noticing the other three looking at him. "You okay?"

Maybe not now, but he will be someday.

He only nods instead.

If only Jason was here... Bruce can see Jason here. But that's the thing, isn't it..?

He sees Jason everywhere, he always has, ever since he died... 

* * *

Green. That's all he sees in his visions. He realizes he's in water, water that's...burning him but not really burning him. At first, he was confused but then, it all came back to him. Literally. _Everything_. Being adopted by Bruce, being Robin, his biological mother, the Joker, the warehouse, then the darkness. He remembers death. Jason Todd-Wayne remembers everything. He...he dug his way out, he remembers Talia...Talia..! Jason starts to thrash around, realizing he's being held by someone, who only tightened as he thrashes. He let out a scream no one can really hear thanks to being under green water. Why is it green? After what felt like forever, the person raises him above. He begins to cough out the water.

"Shh, Jason," says a familiar voice that somehow was able to soothe him just a little.

Jason flinches away, moving back only to stumble to the ground. He puts his hands out so he won't fall right in his face. There, he _sees_ it. His hand disappearing and reappearing, flickering and passing through space, occasionally followed by the vibrant afterimage of his fingers twitching.

What's going on? What's happening to him? Why is this happening to him? Is he going to die? _He's dying, isn't he? He's dying, he's dying_ —

"Jason? Jason, listen to me. _Breathe_."

He's panicking, he's hyperventilating, he's scared. But he listens to the voice he's been hearing for the last couple months. He takes a deep shaky breath, held it in, then let it out. He repeated until he's somewhat calm.

He allowed the person to help him, allowed the person to put a towel on his shoulders, allowed the person to gently push him away from the waters. Jason looks up.

"T, Talia..." He whispers out and stops moving. Chills run down his spine as she patiently waits for him, giving him a small gentle smile. Did... _did she_..? He turns around to see if it's true. He clutches the towel, knees going week. _The Lazarus Pit_. He was dipped into the Lazarus Pit.

"Come, Jason," he hears Talia as he lets her lead him somewhere.

It wasn't long until they entered a room, her room, as Talia sets him to the bed. It was only when he hears extra footsteps did he raise his head to see a small kid side by side with Talia. He...remembers him. He's the child he always holds, always look after if he can. The six-year-old kid perks up seeing Jason and rushes towards him, wrapping his arms and legs around the teen like a koala bear.

"Oh! Uh, hello child." 

The only response was the boy tightening his embrace. Jason doesn't mind, he doesn't mind at all. Slowly, he wraps his arms around the child as well.

"Jason, this is your brother, Damian," Talia says, smiling at the two boys.

"Brother?" Jason looks up at her then back down at the boy, Damian, and smiles. "Brother."

Talia walks towards the bed, sitting a little far from Jason, giving him space. The three stayed in comfortable silence, forgetting about the world outside this room, Jason combing Damian's hair every now and then. After about twenty minutes, Jason furrows his brows before looking up at Talia.

"Tell me everything." 

* * *

And Talia told him everything. _Everything_.

Six months. He was dead for six months. He was with the League of Assassins for five months, trying to find out what is wrong with him, before Talia decided to dip him in the Pit. Six months after his death and the man he saw as a _fucking_ father _replaced_ him. And worse, Joker is alive. _He's alive_. Bruce didn't avenge him, he replaced him with another child, even when the last one died. Did he even _care_ about him? What was he to him? Just a _soldier_? A _partner_? Did he ever saw him as _his_? _As his son?!_

Jason takes a deep breath, held it, and let it out, wiping away a few tears that fell. He rubs the steam off of the mirror, his reflection greeting him. Dull bravo blue eyes looking back at him instead of bright blue. Dull bravo blue that will sometimes become ocean green when feeling types of emotion, something the Lazarus left him, along with the white streak. The Lazarus Pit had healed the majority of his scars though not all. The small cut on his left eyebrow that split it, a pretty thin scar right under his right cheekbone, and a scar on his left jawline. And let's not forget the damn autopsy scar. It's pretty faded but all in all, it's still there. He's tall now, which is crazy for him, considering he has always been tiny, and now strong and muscular thanks to the training.

His reflection suddenly disappears. Sighing, he closes his eyes, focusing, and when he opens them, it's back to greet him. With the help of Talia and others, he's been trying to get his abilities in check. Trying to control it. From what he knows, the only ability is turning invisible and phasing, or intangibility. Talia said it reminded her like a ghost. Jason sighs again. Frankly, he's not sure what to feel about that. Being _half-dead_ technically. The only positive thing is that it's an advantage.

He just returned home weeks ago. Home. Ha. _Funny_. He always thought the manor in Gotham is his only home. Guess he's wrong. He doesn't mind, he likes it here. Sure, Ra's is still a little fuck, somewhat accepting of Jason being here, but he pretty much ignores Jason which is fine by him, and overall, he really likes it here. Talia always welcomes him with open arms, along with his little brother ( _He's a big brother! Can you believe that?!_ ) Damian, who's now nine. By now, everyone knows that Jason is now Talia's. Although he wouldn't be the heir to the Al Ghul, he couldn't care less, all he cares is that he has a family who cares about him, and sure, it's small but it's enough.

He won't lie. Jason was afraid to _view_ Talia as a mother. His mother died when he was only a little boy. His mother Natalia died, and his biological mother died the same time he did. So who's to say Talia will follow the pattern as well? Sure, she's strong but...

When Jason was unsure, Talia always assured him; she's not leaving him, ever. And Jason is so thankful to have someone like Talia in his life.

Speaking of Talia, she greeted him as he exits his washroom, along with adorable little Damian who can kick almost every assassin's ass. She's been helping him with his plan. Originally, his plan was to kill Bruce and the new Robin but _immediately_ shut it down. As much as he's angry at Bruce, he doesn't want to kill him, and he doesn't want to kill his replacement, no matter how much the Pit is trying to convince him ( _"Do it," it tells him. "Fuck off," Jason retorts._ ). He's not necessarily angry at the new Robin, he's more upset at the fact that Bruce let another child into this, after what happened Jason, putting _another_ kid in danger. His next plan was to force Bruce to kill Joker, but Talia butts in, reminding Jason that he knows Bruce like the back of his hand, he couldn't— _wouldn't_ —kill the Joker. He had all the time to kill the Joker, from the moment he _died_. But he didn't. So, he thought about it, though not that long, it was pretty simple.

He's just going to have to do it himself.

But for now, he's going to have quality time with Talia and Damian until he leaves home. And heads to Gotham. 

* * *

Jason tightens his embrace with Damian before pulling back.

"Must you really go?" Damian asks. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I want to, I really do, Dami. But I have to do this," Jason replies, "Don't worry. We'll meet again. I don't know when, but we will."

He looks up at Talia, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"If anything does happen, please tell me."

"I will, T. Everything'll be fine." 

She smiles, then tilts her head. "There's something I wish to give to you. Before you go."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, but he follows her regardless, Damian trailing behind them.

"What'd you want me—"

Jason stops in his tracks, looking past Talia. Behind her, it was a dark full-on kevlar body armor, very martial, very militaristic, with matching cargo pants including a utility belt, and gun holsters. As much as it was badass and impressive, there was one thing that caught his attention the most. It was a helmet. A sleek, black helmet which has a pretty noticeable (kind of glowing?) red tint in it. On the sides are like dark armor pieces and it doesn't stop until it's a few inches above the head, almost giving an impression of Batman's ears. As he looks at the helmet, he hears Talia speak, telling him how she personally designed it herself, how she made sure the suit and helmet are compatible with his abilities. Talia then gives a weapon he's familiar with, a keris dagger.

"If you wish," Talia grabs his attention again, "you can stay a little longer to customize your own weapons."

"...you know? Staying just a _little_ while won't hurt anyone, right?" 

* * *

_"He's like a damn ghost."_

That's what Gordan told Bruce about this new guy in Gotham. He's been informed about how this person managed to take over half of the drug trades, destroying the products and stealing the money (and suspiciously some charitable organizations in Crime Alley were getting donations by an anonymous). He was also informed that this person, in a matter of three weeks, became a sort of protector of Crime Alley, specifically watching over street children and working women. Word got around that the people of Crime Alley started calling this man the Red Knight. Bruce tries CCTV all around Crime Alley, frustratingly only getting a few clips of him fighting other criminals, and he understands what Gordan was talking about. He is like a ghost. As Bruce keeps viewing the clips, the Red Knight will suddenly disappear and reappear behind his target, though try as he may, he can't find an explanation as to how he does it, considering the clips are tremendously blurry.

He's good. Even passed the blurriness, Bruce can tell he's _really_ good, good enough to go against five men all by himself and getting the upper hand.

He noticed he kills but not always. From the looks of it, he doesn't kill petty criminals, mostly criminals who have more serious records, such as child traffickers, abusers, rapists, and literally anything that has to do with children.

He's been trained, no doubt about it. If he's this good, he was most likely trained at a young age, obviously trained to kill, similar to Cassandra possibly, but by who, he doesn't know, however... His fighting style is all too familiar, he's fast, merciless, mostly going for the "one hit and you're done" kind of strategy by the looks of it, it reminded Bruce of someone, but he can't seem to think of the person's name.

The Red Knight seems tall, around Bruce's height. He also seems to have a very combative suit, all black head to toe aside, excluding the helmet which appears to have a red shade albeit it's hard to make out. There are two handguns on each of his sides. Another thing about his helmet is what looks like, on both sides, the shape of a bat's ears, the shape of Batman's ears. It's almost like he's mocking Bruce. That's when he notices the other thing. In spite of the fact that it's unclear, there's inarguably a red bat symbol on his chest, quite vivid thanks to the dark suit.

Now, he _knows_ the Red Knight is mocking him.

Looking at other clips, Bruce found only one clip where he's pretty clear, and instead of fighting, he's having a conversation with a few working women, the helmet disguising his true voice. While he's pretty hidden by the cameras, it's enough for Bruce to decipher it's the Red Knight, the women calling him that confirming it. He's asking about how work doing, whether the Johns are mistreating them in any kind of way, all nonchalantly like they're all friends. While he's cruel, rough, and violet to other criminals, he's also gentle and kindhearted to the people of Crime Alley.

Bruce leans back against his chair, staring at the image of the Red Knight with the working ladies. _Who is he?_

It really wasn't long until the Red Knight and Batman have encountered one another. The first time was quite short, with them starting to fight when Bruce stopped him from shooting a criminal. And Bruce can truly understand why Gordan uses the word "ghost". _Because he's like a damn ghost._ When he tries to swing at the Red Knight, the man literally disappeared right when his fist would have landed. Then out of nowhere, Bruce felt like something just went _through_ him. As that caught him off guard, Bruce didn't notice the Red Knight raising his own fist at him until it was too late as he felt the pain on the nape of his neck. The Red Knight then kicks the back of his legs, making him go down, and ends it with kicking his back, knocking him to the ground.

" _Stay out of my way_ ," he told Bruce harshly before disappearing.

The second time was more longer, where he, once again, stops him from putting a bullet to someone's head, though this time it was a well-known crime boss in Gotham underground, allowing the guy to run off. This allowed the rest of the man's men to show up.

"Do you _realize_ it's going to take me an hour or so to find him again?" The Red Knight complains at him before swinging at the nearby guy.

As someone tries to strike him only for the Red Knight to suddenly vanish. Then, the Knight to kick behind his knee and land a blow on the back of his head. One tries to swing a chair at him only for it go through him, all the while the Knight slams his fist at the man's face. Somehow, Bruce and the Red Knight ending up back to back as they surround them and suddenly, the two created a pattern as they dodge bullets and blows, as they take them down, as the Red Knight and Batman have each other's six. They move around like they know what the other was going to do without informing the other, like partners in crime. _Like they've done this before for so many years._

" _Your fault. Your fault_ ," he tells the Bat before pulling out his guns and disappears as the last remaining men around them, unsurprisingly to Bruce, getting shot and knocking them out."Last warning. Stay out of my _fucking_ way, Bruce."

He whispers the last part, quiet enough that no one would have heard it unless they're Batman. And he heard it. 

* * *

Jason made it to his safe house, where he let his emotions out, sliding down to the floor, he begins to bawl his eyes out. That just happened. _That just happened_. He knew he wouldn't hide from him forever, but...he finally encountered Bruce. Jason, since the moment he rose to his time in the League, for four years, had finally seen his father face to face. They fought side by side along with one another, _just like old times_.

Sure, he doesn't doubt that he was there to stop Jason but...the feeling of fighting alongside him...it made him feel all kind of emotions. Jesus, why is he crying?! This shouldn't matter, none of it shouldn't matter at all. Bruce replaced him, he didn't avenge him. It. Shouldn't. Matter. It's that simple, point, blank, period. And yet, here he is, sobbing to his heart's content. Because as much as he doesn't want to say it, it kind of does. Because it was his father, his dad. And by God, does it feel so _great_ to see him after all these years, even though he now detests him, even though it was Batman, not Bruce.

And fuck, he called him Bruce, he didn't mean to. He really didn't, he was in the heat of the moment, his emotions getting the best of him ( _the Pits are yelling at him, and Jason tells them to fuck off_ ) and now he's going to get suspicious, he's not going to stop finding him until he learned the truth.

Jason takes a deep breath and holding it, remembering what Talia taught him.

_Wahid, itnan, talata, inhale, hold. Four, five, six, exhale. Wahid, itnan, talata, inhale, hold. Four, five, six, exhale._

He repeats it until he's calm enough. He gets himself off the ground, wiping away the tear streak off his cheeks and hardens his expression. He has unfinished business. First, take down one of the high drug traffickers, but most importantly, kill the Joker. 

* * *

_Stay out of my way, Bruce._

He knows. The Red Knight knows. And he hates that. Bruce's thinking, thinking of anyone, or any explanation as to how the Red Knight knows about his identity. How, can a man who's only been in Gotham for four weeks, know who Batman is? How? This man who fought alongside him with a _familiar_ feel to it, who knows certain moves that no one knows other than people who were once Robins, who had his back just then?

Actually now thinking about it, seeing him in action, Bruce recognizes his many fighting styles, excluding his abilities. Some of them are one from the League, from Ra's and Talia, and all that. Not to mention, he seen the Red Knight pulling out keris dagger during that fight, something he knows the League would have. Maybe that's how the Red Knight knows about his name?

Another thing he also noticed about the Red Knight's fighting style, is one that's similar to street fighting, so to speak. While it was hidden beneath his many styles, it was there, Bruce could spot it. Very _similar_ to...

Subconsciously, albeit it wouldn't be the first time, Bruce looks up at the Robin case, Jason's case.

The case stares back at him, almost like it was waiting for him to finally figure it out.

Bruce can't help it. His mind goes back on his run-in with the Red Knight. Something about the man is so familiar. So familiar that it actually painfully hurts ( _It hurts so much_ ). It's like the name is there at the tip of his tongue. A name pops up in his mind but he shot it down quickly. Whatever the case, he needs to stop this Red Knight, despite him becoming a protector in the eyes of Crime Alley.

Again, it wasn't long until Bruce and the Red Knight met once again. It starts with Batman helping Red Knight with a group of men and ends with Batman watching the Red Knight killing one of them.

"Oh please, just be happy I only killed one of them. They're all filthy criminals."

"And what makes _you_?"

"A vigilante. Just like _you_. I'm protecting Crime Alley."

" _I_ don't kill. This is not how we work in Gotham."

The Red Knight scoffs, "trust me. I know. _I_ am what Crime Alley needs."

Bruce clenches his fist, narrowing his eyes.

"This is _my_ city."

"So is mine! I'm doing what you can't, what you _won't_ , I am taking them _down_."

...

"Tell me what happened to you. Let me help."

This threw the Red Knight off, and truth be told, it threw him off too. It's not that his statement is a lie, he really wants to help, he really wants to know what happened to him that made him have this mentality that killing is the answer, he just didn't think he would've actually said it, but something about the Knight must have made something inside of him voice it out. The Red Knight hesitated. It was almost like he was having a battle in his mind.

"I..." He falters, then he squared his shoulders, in defense. "It's too late. _Far_ too late. _You_ had your chance, Bruce—" once whispering the last part harshly, he disappears. He continues, voice now determined, "and I'm just getting started." 

Bruce was left alone.

_You had your chance, Bruce._

... _who is he_? 

Bruce's mind was racing the entire night, all the way back to the Batcave. He ripped the cowl off, frustrated.

_Stay out of my way, Bruce._

_A vigilante. Just like_ you _._

_I'm protecting Crime Alley._

_So is mine!_

You _had your chance, Bruce._

Again, without meaning to, he looks up at the case. The case looks back at him...

_You had your chance, Bruce._

In an instant, his shoulders tense, dread filling him out of nowhere. His eyes widen, tears forming all of a sudden, his breathing becomes unsteady and short, he feels his knees go weak, and he begins to get a little lightheaded, but he still keeps looking at the case. Why is this happening? _Why is this happening to him_? He doesn't understand. He feels like... No, he knows there's an answer to his question, in this cave, in _his_ case. But he can't understand it, he can't _see_ it, and it's right there, right in _front_ of him.

But he can't see it. 

" _...man...Batman!_ " 

A voice calling him through his comm snaps him out of it.

"Robin? What's happened?"

" _We have a problem. It's the Joker! He escaped!_ "

Swiftly, he puts his cowl on. Before leaving, he glances back at the case one more time. 

* * *

It wasn't long until Jason heard about Joker. And it _definitely_ wasn't long until Jason located him. God, it's like Joker _wants_ to be found. Because, _of course_ , he would be in some abandoned amusement park. Just the perfect place. He's sitting on the floor, head on his knees.

"Who's there?" 

Silence.

"Tell me who you are...or I'll kill you..."

Jason can't help it, he let out a laugh.

"You think I'm kidding...?" Joker finally looks up, only to see no one is there. Only to see a crowbar floating in mid-air.

"No," Jason reveals himself, raising the crowbar, using his other hand to grab the clown's wrist, "I'd _never_ think that."

And Jason slams the crowbar to Joker's head. And again. And again. _And again_. And Mother of God does this feel _so_ good.

"Now..." Jason retracts his helmet. "What hurts more? A?"

Hit.

"Or B?"

Hit.

"Forehand?"

Hit.

"Or backhand?"

_Hit_.

He's a bloody mess right now. Yep. This feels so good.

No surprise, the Joker starts to laugh.

"Now, how is that possible? I killed that little bird?"

"Guess I got better." Jason proceeds to hit him with the crowbar. "And I'm going to make you will never hurt a soul again."

He pulls the sword out from his back.

And _rams_ it down Joker's throat. Immediately, blood starts to pour out of his mouth and nose, as his eyes widen and he begins to heave and convulse. Parts of the sword are poking out from his throat and back but Jason couldn't care less, as he pushes down forward.

"Tell me," he says to Joker, looking him in the eyes. "How does that feel?"

Until Joker's eyes roll back to his head and his body loosens Jason pulls back the sword, pulling out a rag and begins to wipe the blood off. Finally, for three years, he feels relax again, he feels alive. He walks out of the amusement park, taking a deep breath of air, exhaling it out from his mouth, and pulls out his one of many burner phones and dials.

" _911 what's your emergency?_ "

"I like to report a murder. Joker's dead. And tell them the Red Knight killed him." 

* * *

Jason waited, his heart pounding. He's on top of a random building in Crime Alley. He's waiting. Waiting for him to come. He curls his shaking hands and swallows the lump in his throat. Five minutes became ten minutes and ten minutes became twenty minutes. Then, for twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds of waiting, Batman finally showed himself. He's beyond angry, Jason can tell. He can also tell he's bewildered, though it's very little it's still there.

"Why?" Is all he said.

Jason stayed quiet.

"Why did you kill him?"

"As I said," Jason can feel himself getting emotional, but he kept it all in, lifting his head slightly up at him. "I'm doing what you can't, what you won't. I did what _you_ should have done, so long ago. I'm protecting my people."

He can see Bruce's hands shaking, curling into a fist. The two were silent, only staring down at each other. Then...

"Tell me who you are. Show me who you are."

Jason could have refused. He could have flipped him off and disappear. He could have told him to go fuck himself and just leave. But... He can't bring himself to do any of that, not when he hears that very _small_ desperate tone in his voice. And so, he lifts his hand and retracts his mask, revealing himself. He sees the white lenses widen as Bruce let out a small gasp, kind of like his breath hitch. Seeing the opportunity, Jason disappears, rushing towards Bruce, grabbing his cowl and rips it off before moving back to his position. He could have asked him to do the same or simply not ask at all but he wanted, needed to see Bruce. _Bruce_ , not Batman. Bruce doesn't look bothered by it at all, only looking at him with so many emotions that Jason can't name all of them. 

"Oh my God, oh my _God_..." Bruce sputters out.

"No. Wanna try again?" He couldn't help himself.

He whispers, "Jason."

"Yes."

"How..?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Jason starts, "all I know is that I woke up in my coffin, alive and dug my way out, from then on I was in a catatonic state."

"You..?"

"Dug my way out. And Talia found me, she helped me. Then..."

"The Lazarus Pit..."

"Yes."

Bruce kept looking at him with wide eyes. Then, Jason sees it. Tears. Tears welling up, threatening to fall.

"Jason..." 

* * *

Part of him is telling Bruce that this isn't real. Part of him, the _logical_ and dubious side of him is saying that it's a trap, that it's a trick, that it's a lie, that he shouldn't believe any of this. A part of him is telling him to put his guard up. But the other part of him is telling that side to _just shut the hell up_. He slowly walks towards him. Jason. Sweet Jason. _Sweet, little Jason who came back, back to him_. He didn't even take notice of Jason quickly stepping back, slowly going in defense mode.

"Son—" It's him. It's really his boy. _His son_.

"Don't call me—" Bruce interrupted him with a strong embrace. Sweet Lord, this is him. He's here, he's _really_ here.

"Jason. Son. _My_ son..." Bruce tightens his embrace, whispering. "My, _my_ son. Jason. Oh, _God_ , Jason, it's you. It's _really_ you. God, _Jason_ , I missed you. I missed you so, _so_ much."

Jason, _his sweet little Jason_ , tense at the hug, clearly wasn't expecting this. What was he expecting? For Bruce to fight him? He won't lie he was going to take the Red Knight in but now plans change. Because this is _Jason_. This is _his_ son, his son ( _look at his son!_ ) who's here, breathing, older, taller, stronger, and bigger now, almost the size and height of Bruce's size, who's alive. And he can't do that, he can't take him in, this is Jason. _This is his baby!_

Jason's shoulders were shaking, his breath becoming a little unsteady. Almost like something flips a switch in his head, Jason pushes Bruce back with enough force for him to stagger back, nearly falling.

" _Don't_." Jason hissed tears in his eyes that filled with anger. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Bruce. Don't you dare to pretend to care now."

"What? What are you talking about? I will _never_ lie—"

"Then tell me. Why the hell is there _another_ Robin? Huh? Why did you have another Robin six months after I _died_ , Bruce?!"

"Jason, Batman needed a Robin—"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. How dare you? _How dare you?!_ " Jason begins circling around Bruce. "Not only you _replaced_ me, but you also put _another child in danger!_ How dare you take another child in, made him Robin, even when I died, Bruce! I died and six months you thought ' _Gee, I need another child to also fight my battles!_ '

"What's enough for you, Bruce?" Jason continues. "When is enough _enough_? How many little birds have to _die_ for you to _finally_ realize that enough is enough? What were you thinking, Bruce? Were you even thinking to begin with?"

"I...you don't understand, Jason..."

"Oh, I think I do. Is that what we are? Soldiers?" He glares at him.

"No! Nev—"

"We're just little soldiers that you can replace with a snap of your fingers?—" Jason didn't register that tears begin to fall, streaming down his face. He continues, and it broke Bruce's heart to hear it crack, whispering, "What was _I_ to you?"

"Jay, you were...you're my _son_ , Jason," his own voice cracked. "Jason, I _mourned_ you, I still am. When you died, a part _me_ died. You, you were my _light_ , son. You were my little boy, _my son_. You were the light of my world and when you died, my world was dark. There wasn't a _single_ day that goes by where I didn't think of you. I was reckless, Jason. When you were gone, I was reckless, brutal, violent.

"When Tim came, he knew my identity, he knew who we were. I swear, I didn't want to, but he kept trying to help, making his own Robin costume to help me. Had I not done anything, he would've been in serious danger. Jason, _you were mine_. You still are. You're _my_ child, _my_ little boy, _my_ baby. I know I failed you, but I tried to save you, Jason—"

"Is that what you think this is about? You letting me die? Jesus, Bruce, _I forgive you_. I forgive you for not saving me," his eyes narrow. "But why, why on God's Earth was he _alive_?"

_Joker_.

Bruce froze. "Jason, you know—"

"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's _crippled_. You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the _last_ person you'd ever let him hurt," his voice quiver, the last part hitched to a whisper from holding back his emotion. But Jason ignores it, only looking at Bruce. "If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken _you_ from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, _death-worshipping garbage_ and then send him off to hell! Look around you!"

When Bruce did, he was taken back to see people, tons and tons of people, are out this late, out flooding the streets, just cheering, relieved, celebrating. People who are hugging and embracing family, friends, and strangers. Since when were they there? How didn't Bruce noticed them?

"Do you know why they're this way? Because I _killed_ him, Bruce. They're happy that he's dead. They've been waiting for you, for _anyone_ , to take him out, so they can _finally_ sleep at night, without fearing what the Joker will do next or who will he kill."

"You don't understand... I wanted to, God I wanted to. Every time I see him, I always wonder why I don't just shove a gun in his mouth and pull the damn trigger. But I can't, I can't Jason. If I do that, I'll never come back."

"But this isn't Penguin. This isn't Scarecrow, this isn't Dent. This is him. This is _Joker_. This is the monster who—" Jason shuts his eyes, gasping as he let out a sob. "The monster who took me away from _you_ , Dad."

Bruce swallows a lump in his throat, not bothering to wipe his own tears.

"Jason, please, I...I love you."

" _What_?" His eyes widen.

By now, Bruce's voice is raw, "I should have told you more when you were with me. Every day, every single _damn_ day, I hate myself a little more knowing that I never told you those words more often before you were taken away from me, Jay. But it's true. _I love you_ , I love you so much that it _hurts_. God almighty, I _hated_ myself for never saying I love you when I found you. I should have told you when you were in my arms, son. You were my son, _my little boy_ , and I didn't even say I love you to you when you die."

"No," Jason says, his voice also raw, shaking his head, letting out more sobs, "please, Bru-Bruce. _Please_ , don't say that...don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Jay."

"Please, stop."

"Jason, I missed you. I mourned you. I love you. And I am so, _so_ happy. So happy that you're alive. That you're here—"

"Stop..."

"Here, right in front of me. Alive and well. The only thing I hate is that I wasn't there—"

"Please—"

"I'm sad that I wasn't there to watch you grow up. To raise you, to see you grow taller and taller. Look at you. Look at _my_ son."

"No—" Jason buries his head in his hands as continues to cry, the image ripping Bruce's heart into pieces.

"Look at my little boy. My little boy who has grown big, tall, and strong. Pride is not the word I'm looking for, son. _My_ son. My little Jason."

"Bru—"

"Please. Son, come home," Bruce whispers, "that is where you belong. _Home_. With me. With Alfred. With _everyone_. Just, come home. Please. Come home to me."

Jason looks up, his expression shock, most likely with the fact that Bruce might look like a mess from the tears. They stay silent. But Bruce waits, he waits for his son to approach him. His eyes are filled with hope and despair, the two emotions fighting one another, fighting to become the dominant emotion, and hope is winning. Jason squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens his eyes, what's left of Bruce's shattered heart had disintegrated.

"No."

"What?" Bruce took a step forward. "Jay—"

Quickly, Jason pulls out his gun and pointed at him making him stop.

"I'm _not_ your little boy. Not anymore. I'm..." Jason takes in a breath and lets it out shakily, voice once again cracking. "You lost that right."

Dread filled Bruce's body. "No...Jason, please."

"I'm staying here, in Crime Alley. You lost _all_ rights, Bruce. I'm erasing you from my life," Jason swallows. "You forfeit all rights to my life. From now on, you are not allowed to be in my life, neither as the Red Knight or Jason Todd. You will never, _ever_ have a say in it. You won't talk to me, you won't even _look_ at me. This will be the last time you see of me."

"Jason, that's not fair, I—"

"Well that's _life_ , now isn't it?!" Jason snaps. "You can't talk your way, Bruce. I've made up my mind."

"No, please, son—"

"I'm not your son, not anymore," slowly, Jason walks backward, keeping his eyes at Bruce. He puts his gun back in his holster, taking out a knife and off his glove, quickly slicing his hand, blood staining it before tossing it to Bruce. "Stay away from me, Bruce. Stay out of my life."

There, Jason disappears, gone, leaving Bruce alone. 

* * *

Bruce didn't know how he made it back to the cave. He didn't know how he checked the blood samples. He didn't notice the computer flashing the result, to show that he's truly his son. He didn't notice Alfred was near. 

"Master Bruce is that..."

Bruce didn't know how he's on his knees, looking at the picture of Jason when he was a child. He didn't notice that tears begin to once again, fall from his face. He didn't notice that Alfred is by his side now, trying to get his attention.

"Sir—"

He didn't notice that he started to laugh or smiling or placing his hands on his face.

"He's alive, Alfred."

"Sir?"

"Jason's alive. My son's alive and well and grown and he's alive and he's back. _Jason is back_."

Bruce didn't know when his smile falls from his face and his laughs become sobs.

"My boy... My sweet little Jason is alive and I'm _forbidden_ to ever be in his life." 

* * *

Jason made it back to his safe house and kick the nearest thing which was a small table and he punches a shelf, before falling down on his knees, covering his mouth, trying to stifle any noise, trying to hold in the emotions.

"Stop, just stop. You're okay, you're okay..."

But that's a lie and he knows it. And that is probably the reason why it didn't work as he lets out a tear before he full-on started _bawling_ once again but still trying to cover any noise. He wasn't paying attention to his environment until he hears a creak of the floor from pressure. He snaps his head up to see Talia with understanding eyes and a sad smile. She opens her arm and Jason quickly rushes to her, letting her arms wrap around him as he sobs on her shoulder, his own hands gripping the back of her outfit.

"I—"

"Shh, darling, shh. It's okay. Cry, I'll be here."

And so Jason did, he cried and cried and cried for God knows how long but Talia kept true to her words, holding him and combing his hair. 

* * *

"There are moments that the words don't reach.

There is suffering too terrible to name.

You hold your child as tight as you can.

And push away the unimaginable."

— _It's Quiet Uptown_ , Hamilton: An American Musical.

* * *

"He remembers the laugh beside him as they slid through the air somewhere between tenement and skyscraper. That _**laugh** _grew older and left and was replaced with another—perhaps darker, colder, but still young and filled with life. He _**remembers** _the caring, the admiration, and the love.

And then it was _**stolen** _from him."

—Batman #451

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done!! Now about the story:  
> Fun Fact, in this AU, Jason was originally gonna be Bruce's biological son but scratched it out because I wanted him to sort of have a more connection to Crime Alley. Another fact, he was going to be the first Robin (Jason, Tim, Damian, Dick) but scratched it out too.  
> Let's be honest here, Bruce was such a doting father to Jason, he is more than willing to spoil this child and show Jason to everyone with pride. And let's be honest that Jason, while def. being a mama's boy, he's also a papa's boy with Bruce,  
> you also can't tell me that Jason wouldn't help Alfred w everything, you can't change my mind XD  
> I know the soulmate part was prob out of place but I was watching some videos about types of soulmates and I thought they were cool so I put them here  
> Are you telling me that Jason wouldn't take a tire out of the Batmobile whenever the two of them fight out of pettiness? C'mon that sounds like Jay lol, also I like the idea that Jay would rant to the gravestone Martha and Thomas Wayne and if he does the silent treatment to Bruce he'll tell them, IDK why tho  
> I just want Jason and Tim to have a moment where they met before everything...  
> Also, Natalia is here cuz I like here, she has a hot air balloon, that's cool XD plus I want Jay to have a mom...and Jelly Bruce  
> I am a SUCKER for Bruce calling his kids any kind of term of endearments. Whenever I read some, it's like someone did a Mortal Kombat fatality on me.  
> (friend: technically speaking, Jason didn't promise anything about leaving Bruce  
> me: why would you say that to me?)  
> Honestly, Jay wasn't supposed to be alive when Bruce found him but I put so many references that I HAD to.  
> Jay n Dami had to meet, sorry I couldn't stop myself XD  
> Sad Bruce is Sad, just wanting Jason to be with the rest of them :(  
> I headcanon that Jay actually has bravo eyes (basically pale blue eyes) to be reminded that he was dead but when he gets angry/emotional it flashes to ocean green to be reminded about the Pit. I know people are iffy with the white streaks, whether it's canon or not, or if he really had it or not, but I like it so it's in here lol  
> Also, someone gets this man a mom, srsly, his mom died, his other mom died, the lady we don't speak of her name sold him to Joker, and there's hardly anything with Talia n Jay.  
> Yes, Jason's suit is based on Arkham Knight and I can't stress you guys how much I was struggling with his name, I was gonna name him Nightbird but I remember that's a transformer, then Red Ghost but he's a villain from Marvel, Dead Bird was a no-no, Revenant reminds me of the movie, so I just gave up and named him Red Knight.  
> Jay can and will protect street children and working women and Crime Alley's people view him as theirs, don't @ me XD  
> (my friend, about Joker's death: you have a vivid imagination  
> me: IDK either) I really don't.  
> Ngl, I got a little emotional with Jay and B scene, maybe it has to do with I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons was on when I wrote it and the lyrics got a little too real in the scene. Also, the "baby" part, as I said, sucker for endearments but I wasn't going to put that until I saw someone play AK and during the scene where B couldn't punch Jay, she was saying "aw he can't do it, that's his baby" and I really went "sounds about right" so I put it lol  
> I think it's every parent's nightmare (depending on the situation) to hear their child say they are not allowed to be in their life again, especially if they were very close. I'm kinda surprised I haven't read any fics going for this ending when it came to Jay and B, where Jay forbids him to be in his life ever again because I feel like that's Bruce's biggest nightmare with Jay.  
> I just ended with some quotes I thought would be suitable for the ending.  
> Really, IDK if I would make a series or part two of this, I might but it won't be for a long time, lol. I hope you guys enjoy this. Til then <3


End file.
